Walt Disney Pictures/Closing Variants
Walt Disney Productions 1937–1985 Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9643.jpeg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) (with RKO Radio Pictures logo) The End (Ferdinand the Bull Variant).jpeg|''Ferdinand the Bull'' (1938) The End (Mickey's Surprise Party Variant).jpeg|''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) The End (The Standard Parade Variant).jpeg|''The Standard Parade'' (1939) The End A Walt Disney Production (Cartoon Variant).jpeg The End A Walt Disney Production Logo (Red Background).jpeg The End A Walt Disney Production Logo (Blue Background).jpeg The End A Walt Disney Production (Dark Blue Background).jpeg The End A Walt Disney Production (Cartoon variant 2).jpeg The End A Walt Disney Production (Cartoon variant 4).jpeg The End A Walt Disney Production (Cartoon variant 3).jpeg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10264.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940) Rkoreluctantdragonend.JPG|''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-8022.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942) The End A Walt Disney Production (Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Firing Line).jpeg|''Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Firing Line'' (1942) The End (The New Spirit Variant).jpeg|''The New Spirit'' (1942) Saludos-Amigos-classic-disney-18410058-800-600.jpeg|''Saludos Amigos'' (1942) The End (The Spirit of '43 Variant).jpeg|''The Spirit of '43'' (1943) The End (Der Fuehrer's Face Variant).jpeg|''Der Fuehrer's Face'' (1943) The End A Walt Disney Production (Reason and Emotion Variant).jpeg|''Reason and Emotion'' (1943) The End (Education for Death).jpg|''Education for Death'' (1943) Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-8048.jpeg|''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) Make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-7092.jpeg|''Make Mine Music'' (1946) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.jpeg|''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-8445.jpeg|''Melody Time'' (1948) Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-7812.jpeg|''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8660.jpg|''Cinderella'' (1950) XlghZj qiX4M-rXuDXzAsA39158.jpg|''Treasure Island'' (1950) alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8703.jpg|''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) The End A Walt Disney Production (Susie the Little Blue Coupe Variant).jpeg|''Susie the Little Blue Coupe'' (1952) The End (The Little House Variant).jpeg|''The Little House'' (1952) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1953) The End A Walt Disney Production (Melody Variant).jpeg|''Melody'' (1953) The End A Walt Disney Production (Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom Variant).jpeg|''Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom'' (1953) The End A Walt Disney Production (Ben and Me Variant).jpeg|''Ben and Me'' (1953) 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-14385.jpeg|''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1954) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) The End A Walt Disney Production (Cinemascope Variant).jpeg|CinemaScope variant The_End_A_Walt_Disney_Production_(CinemaScope_Variant_2).jpeg|CinemaScope variant 2 The End A Walt Disney Production (CinemaScope variant 3).jpeg|CinemaScope variant 3 The End A Walt Disney Production (CinemaScope variant 4).jpeg|CinemaScope variant 4 The_End_A_Walt_Disney_Production_(CinemaScope_variant_5).jpeg|CinemaScope variant 5 The End (Jack and Old Mac Variant).jpeg|''Jack and Old Mac'' (1956) The End A Walt Disney Production (A Cowboy Needs a Horse Variant).jpeg|''A Cowboy Needs a Horse'' (1956) The End A Walt Disney Production (How to Have An Accident in the Home Variant).jpeg|''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' (1956) The End A Walt Disney Production (The Story of Anyburg USA Variant).jpeg|''The Story of Anyburg, USA'' (1957) The End A Walt Disney Production (The Truth About Mother Goose Variant).jpeg|''The Truth About Mother Goose'' (1957) Disney_Old_Yeller_-_70637.jpg|''Old Yeller'' (1957) The End A Walt Disney Production (Paul Bunyan Variant).jpeg|''Paul Bunyan'' (1958) sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) Darby-ogill-disneyscreencaps.com-10258.jpeg|''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' (1959) The_End_(Donald_in_Mathmagic_Land_Variant).jpeg|''Donald in Mathmagic Land'' (1959) 89uhZAhQL6Tvf5IKUhX2Ig22131.jpg|''Noah's Ark'' (1959) ewAJab8hLAoCWQuT5hyZew21382.jpg|''Goliath II'' (1960) GW175H127 (1).png|''Gala Day at Disneyland'' (1960) IMG_7764.PNG|''Pollyanna'' (1960) Swiss-family-robinson-disneyscreencaps.com-14976.jpeg|''Swiss Family Robinson'' (1960) 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-9080.jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) The End A Walt Disney Production (Aquamania Variant).jpeg|''Aquamania'' (1961) The End A Walt Disney Production (The Saga of Windwagon Smith Variant).jpeg|''The Saga of Windwagon Smith'' (1961) The-Parent-Trap-classic-disney-13736066-853-480.jpeg|''The Parent Trap'' (1961) The End A Walt Disney Production (The Litterbug Variant).jpeg|''The Litterbug'' (1961) The End A Walt Disney Production (Donald and the Wheel Variant).jpeg|''Donald and the Wheel'' (1961) Babes-toyland-disneyscreencaps.com-12455.jpeg|''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) The_End_A_Walt_Disney_Production_(A_Symposium_on_Popular_Songs_Variant).jpeg|''A Symposium on Popular Songs'' (1962) Savage-sam-disneyscreencaps.com-12264.jpeg|''Savage Sam'' (1963) sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-9241.jpg|''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) Mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-16220.jpeg|''Mary Poppins'' (1964) That-darn-cat-disneyscreencaps.com-13729.jpeg|''That Darn Cat!'' (1965) jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) wxZoa2tHiev2TSe9RqxY8A34355.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) IMG_7757.PNG|''The Love Bug'' (1969) aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-9141.jpg|''The Aristocats'' (1970) Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-15948.jpeg|''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9683.jpg|''Robin Hood'' (1973) IMG_7758.PNG|''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) GW190H127 (1).jpeg|''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' (1975) Apple-dumpling-gang-disneyscreencaps.com-11955.jpeg|''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) Escape-to-Witch-Mountain-classic-disney-13634606-853-480.jpeg|''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (1975) Freaky-Friday-classic-disney-18104692-900-506.jpeg|''Freaky Friday'' (1976) Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8576.jpeg|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8898.jpg|''The Rescuers'' (1977) Petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps.com-14951.jpeg|''Pete's Dragon'' (1977) Candleshoe-classic-disney-13592239-853-480.jpeg|''Candleshoe'' (1977) IMG_7760.PNG|''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (1977) IMG_7762.PNG|''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' (1978) The-Cat-From-Outer-Space-classic-disney-18556773-1050-592.jpeg|''The Cat from Outer Space'' (1978) IMG_7763.PNG|''The North Avenue Irregulars'' (1979) IMG_7761.PNG|''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9463.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpeg|''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) The End Walt Disney Productions (Mickey's Christmas Carol Variant).jpg|''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) Walt Disney Pictures 1985–2006 The ending variant of this well-known, long-lived logo, had spawned many different variants, just like in their variants at the beginning of the movies of the time. Most of the movies had it silent, while some had its ending music play over the logo. There were (at least) two generic variants, one where the full logo played, and the other, which was cut short and starts with the flash coming from the castle (although some movies, i.e. Return to Oz, and re-prints of classic movies featured this variant at the beginning). 1985–1990 WDP1985.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) 1988 This logo, which is currently only known to appear at the end of Return to Snowy River (The Man from Snowy River II in Australia and The Untamed in the U.K.; released April 15, 1988; the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo is featured at the beginning of the movie instead of this logo) and its commercials, features the current version of the Walt Disney wordmark being written out (a la the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video and Walt Disney Classics logo) in sky blue, with the word "P I C T U R E S", spaced out and written in a font similar to the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo (the original, pre-2011 version) and the pre-2014 Tribune logo, fading in on the bottom of the name, which is then followed by a white line being drawn, to separate between the words "Walt Disney" and "Pictures". All the CGI animation plays very fast. GW245H185.png|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) 1990–2006 Walt Disney Pictures The Mighty Ducks Closing.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) (HD release) Homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hocus_Pocus_Closing.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Pocahontas_Closing.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) WDPMuppets.png|''Muppets Treasure Island'' (1996) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Hunchback_Of_Notre_Dame.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-07h10m26s125.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hercules.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.47.10 AM.png|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Mulan.png|''Mulan'' (1998) Walt_Disney_Pictures_I'll_Be_Home_For_Christmas_Closing.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Walt Disney Pictures (1989-2006).png|''Tarzan'' (1999) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Fantasia_2000_Closing.png|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-12-23-14h29m32s143.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) WDP2000_1824x1080.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) TP2002.png|''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) TP2002.png|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_2_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Freaky Friday (Closing, 2003).png|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Haunted_Mansion_Closing.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) The Princess Diaries 2 (Closing, 2004).png|''The Princess Diaries 2'' (2004) The Wild (2006, Closing, HD release).png|''The Wild'' (2006) (HD release) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006, Closing).png|''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) WDPO&co.Close.png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 2013 reissue) Variations Disney.Flashlight_(2001).png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) Ezgif.com-crop.gif|''Atlantis The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Home_on_the_Range_Closing_Variant.png|''Home on the Range'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h11m22s44.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.52.47 AM.png|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 1995–2007 (Pixar variant) In the ending version of the logo, the logo plays normally but instead of the majestic fanfare by Pixar music composer and singer Randy Newman, ambiance is heard in the background with sounds of flapping flags. A sparkling sound is heard when the ring is drawn around the castle. Toy Story was the only movie to feature this logo after the closing variant of the current Pixar logo in the end of the movie, although current prints by now reverse the combo and with this logo plastered by the short closing variant of the current Walt Disney Pictures logo since 2006. This reversed combo came into effect starting from A Bug's Life onwards. A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2 (excluding the VHS, DVD release and the TV airings), and Monsters, Inc. were the only films to have music playing during closing logos. The current prints of Toy Story 2, Finding Nemo, and Cars followed suit after Toy Story by plastering it with the current logo (2006 logo for Toy Story 2, 2011 logo for Finding Nemo and Cars), while the original prints of Cars and all prints of A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles and Ratatouille retained the combo. vlcsnap-2013-11-30-19h43m00s137.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 1996 VHS release) Disney_PIXAR_1998.png|A Bug's Life (1998) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2005 reissue) WDPIXAR.png|Monsters Inc (2001) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|Finding Nemo (2003, 2004 DVD release) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|The Incredibles (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-02h25m59s234.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2005 reissue) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|Cars (2006, 2007 Bluray release) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|Ratatouille (2007) 2000–2006 The ending version of this logo was just a still version of the full logo. However, the only known exception to that was Brother Bear and the 2002/2003 re-print of The Lion King, as the full animation played at the end of both films. BsmU-enJsm7Qa0Pr2R9nEw38991.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h23m05s70.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) WDPBB.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-14h26m49s21.png|''Eight Below'' (2006) 2006–present Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012)= Nightmare_Before_Christmas_Screenshot_2299.jpg|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006) Re-issue Cinderella_3_Screenshot_2218.jpg|''Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time'' (2007) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4498.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) Snapshot_-_6.png|''Wall-E'' (2008) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Bolt'' (2008) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009) Re-issue snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-14282.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 2009) Re-issue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2010) Reissue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2010) Reissue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Up'' (2009) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''The Princess And The Frog'' (2009) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) beautybeast_4009.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2010/2012 3-D) Re-issue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Tangled'' (2010) Bambi_Screenshot_2095.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2011) Re-issue Cars_2_Screenshot_3178.jpg|''Cars 2'' (2011) Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2011) Re-issue Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951, 2011) Reissue Beverlyhillschi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Benerly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) The_Lion_King_Screenshot_2651.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011) Re-issue Variations Enchanted.png|''Enchanted'' (2007) Tron_Legacy_Closing.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) TRONLEGACYCLOSINGOpenMatte.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010, IMAX 3D) |-| Disney (2007–present)= BraveBluray.png|''Brave'' (2012) CindyBluray.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2012 reissue) WDP2012.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) WDP.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Oz the Great And Powerful closing variant (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) PPbluray.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2013 reissue) Brother Bear closing variant (2013).jpg|''Brother Bear'' (2003, 2013 re-issue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Frozen'' (2013) 41759.png|''Frozen'' (2013, 2014 Bluray) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h03m32s61.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967, 2014 reissue) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) Disney (2016-present).jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Moana'' (2016) BATB2017Closing.png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Variations Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg|''Paperman'' (2012) Disney.exebug.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Tumblr_nd467dafOM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) Disney_Feast.png|''Feast'' (2014) FrozenFever.png|''Frozen Fever'' (2015) WDP2016.png|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Tapestry.png|''Moana: Gone Fishing'' (2017) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:1937 Category:1985 Category:Disney